


A Language of Our Own

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-19
Updated: 2006-07-19
Packaged: 2018-10-27 11:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10808166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Some things mean more than words.





	A Language of Our Own

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: I claimed Harry/Seamus over at [](http://community.livejournal.com/10k_drabbles/profile)[**10k_drabbles**](http://community.livejournal.com/10k_drabbles/), and this was my contribution.  


* * *

Seamus speaks before he thinks. A constant stream of words tumble from his lips without a second thought.

Harry thinks before he speaks, more careful now than ever to know what he means before he says it. Words, like ghosts, can come back to haunt.

Harry has begun to dread when people talk these days, it never brings good news.

Yet Seamus’ voice always rings out clear; Harry’s only sense of normalcy in a world that is falling apart.

Soon it is only Seamus’ heavy Irish accent he hears. Kisses and caresses become silent promises in a language only they can understand.


End file.
